TeamFourStar
TeamFourStar is a group of YouTubers that parody famous Japanese animes and famous American games. This group also has a second channel, a gaming channel called TFS Gaming. Shows Dragon Ball Z Abridged (2008-Present) This show is an abridged version of Japanese anime Dargon Ball Z with over 60 episodes, 3 specials, 7 movies, and a series called Episode Breakdown where the editor KaiserNeko talks of what went into making their latest episode of Dragon Ball Z Abriged. Hellsing Ultimate Abridged (2010-2018) This show is an abridged version of Japanese anime Hellsing Ultimate. At first, episodes are featured on the Takahata101 channel, but they eventually decided to move them over to the main channel. It consists of 10 episodes. Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged (2015-Present) This show is an abridged version of the JRPG Final Fantasy 7 with 25 episodes. TFS Gaming TeamFourStar's gaming channel is where they upload their streams, TFS play (starring: Lanipator, Kirran, and Grant BTW), Renegade for Life (Lanipator voicing Vegeta), Two Syanin's play (Lani&Taka Voicing Vegeta&Nappa), Krillin plays (Lanipator voicing Krillin), and Goku's Gonna Show You (MasakoX voicing Goku and Gohan). Members Of Channels * MasakoX Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi (#1), Dr. Birdenheim, Hal Michelin * Lanipator Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Shenlong, Master Roshi (#2), Mr. Popo, Radditz (#1), Goz, Raiti, Kanassans, Neiz * KaiserNeko Trunks, King Kai, Burter, Zarbon, Yajirobe, Karin, Gregory, Garlic Jr., Oolong (#2), Cargo, The Jina Beru Bros., Pumbukin, Haiya Dragon/Icarus, Gyoshu, Pineapple, Mitch * Takahata101 Nappa, Bardock, Guldo, Dende, Guru, Cell, Arlian King, Porunga, Zaacro, Moori, S.N.O.W. Man, Tama, Ginger * Hbi2k Nail, Dr. Briefs, King Kold, Farmer with Shotgun, Tullece, Mez * Megami33 Bulma, Puar, Chaotzu (#2), Baby Trunks * Ganxingba Tenshinhan, Chilled, Recoome, Jeice, King Yemma, Android 17, Toma * Antfish Dodoria, Captain Ginyu, Mister Satan, Bojack (#2), Orpheus, Sauza, Nikki, Android 15 * LittleKuriboh Freeza, Narrator Featuring * WeeklyTubeShow Kami (#2), Android 16, Chayote, Sansho, Broly * Faulerro Yamcha (#2), Kui (#2), Butarega, Angira * GeneralIvan Cooler, Dr. Gero * Shudo Ranmaru Android 18, Panti (#2) * Apatheria – Future Gohan, Jones * Vegeta3986 – Raditz (#2), Oolong (#1), Yamcha (#1), Kui (#2), Kami (#1), Arlian Prince, Bojack (#1) * WhiteAsh001 – Chaotzu (#1), Launch, Selypa * KrisRix – Chichi (#1) * Whip0fAlchemy – Panti (#1) * Hnilmik – Chichi (#2) * Lord Quadros – Princess Snake * Kirbopher15 – Ox King, Sprout * VegettoEX – Appule * SaiyaJedi as Ginyu Tokusentai Announcer * Zeix – Cutter * TehExorcist – Keel, Namekian Warriors * Linkara – Namekian Village Elder * Shadyvox – Namole * XtheDarkOne – Oran, Doore * Shazmyboy – Acai * Tomamoto – Brussel, Sleigh * PurpleEyesWTF – Reese, Flash Stormwood * Th3Engineer – Straw, Namekian Warriors, Angry Driver, Bush Rimjaw, Southern Narrator A * Sheldon Delano Killer – Medamatcha, Clem, Skater Stoner * 1KidsEntertainment – Kakuja, Tex * xJerry64x – Zeeun, Avery * throneOfCipher – Toobi * Omni Advantageous – Kyabira * zekieru – Truck Driver * AinSophAur – Chuck * LordMoonstone – Cycloids, Big Ghetti Star * Chris Zito – The Wombat * RicePirate – TJ, Android 13 * Lee Rastus – D.V.E.D. (ServiceBot) * K.C. Diya – Maron * Christopher Robin Miller – Movie Bubbles * Kyle Hebert – Santa Claus * DJ Sexidillionaire – Saiyan Spacepod Guys, “Cat Loves Food” Singer, Southern Narrator Collaborations with other YouTubers TeamFourStar sometimes collaborates with other YouTubers, for example they appeared in Screen Junkies' Honest Trailer for'' Dragonball Evolution.'' Another crossover they did was two episodes on DidYouKnowGaming? giving trivia of Dragon Ball games, whom Takahata101 and KaiserNeko were both featured in. Trivia * TeamFourStar has many puns. Their most famous one is "The Krillin-Owned Counter". This is whenever Krillin says something uncalled for or simply does something that is considered a fail (both physical or verbally), resulting in the "fail meter" going up by one. This gag was retired by it going down to zero when Krillin got together with Android 18. 'This page was made on March 27, 2012 by Bananahead9797 ' Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views